One shot: epilogue to An Unconventional Soldier
by ljvs
Summary: The story behind how Ronald 'I-know-no-fear' Speirs became cuddly Uncle Speirs


**Disclaimer: all the usual apply. This is a work of fiction based on the Band of Brothers TB show. I do not own any character expect for Amelia and Derek. No offence is intended for the real heroes the TV series is based upon.**

 _Hey everyone! This one shot was requested by a lovely guest reviewer based on the final chapter of An Unconventional Soldier. It's been a while in the making and I apologize for the time-lapse. I hope this hits the spot._

 **One shot**

 **Philly, four years after returning from Europe**

Amelia POV

Raucous laughter drifted into the house through the open windows from the garden where most of the men were gathered around the large barbeque Bill and Babe had proudly set up earlier that day. It was the first night of Easy's annual reunion and almost everyone who'd RSVP'd yes had arrived.

She was thankful that this year Vera had offered to host the barbeque at her and Bill's home. She loved the men dearly, but cleaning up after them really wasn't for her.

Walking into the large kitchen to grab a beer on her way out she nearly tripped over her own son. Derek had recently turned two and there were few things he loved more than exploring and causing havoc.

The little blond devil got such a fright at her unexpected appearance he lost his balance and plonked down on his bum in a fit of tears.

"Sshhh, it's OK. Come here," she cooed as she bent down to pick him up.

She swore he started crying just because he knew it would get him attention. As soon as he was in her arms he stopped and started to play with the shiny gold earrings Babe had bought her for their first Christmas back State side.

"You're so naughty. You must be your father's son," she said affectionately, before pressing a kiss onto the top of his head.

With her son now happy in her arms she continued her original mission to the fridge. There were a few other women milling about the kitchen, wives or girlfriends that had come along for the reunion. The ones she didn't know she quickly introduced herself to, her lines well-rehearsed by now.

"Hi, I'm Amelia. Yes, that Amelia. So who are you here with? Oh of course! I've heard such lovely things about you. We'll catch up a bit later."

The women she knew took a bit longer to greet as they both wanted to hear how things were going with the other and what had happened since they'd last seen each other.

After a good fifteen minutes of small talk and introductions she finally reached the fridge. She placed Derek onto the countertop and flexed her arm. Since having a baby she swore her arms had become stronger than ever.

"You OK?" a familiar voice asked in a sing-song tone.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Vera standing on the other side of the fridge, her own son in her arms.

"I swear he gets heavier every day," she said, playfully ruffling her son's hair.

She smiled as she shifted her boy from one hip to the other. "Tell me about it. Bill likes to say it's nothing compared to what they had to carry around. But I don't know. At least they didn't have to carry it in one arm while doing a million other things."

"The next time he says that, send him my way."

"Deal."

She and Vera had grown very close since her arrival in Philly. She had helped her fit in and become accustomed to being a woman away from the war and she'd been there to explain some of the men's nuances to her which wouldn't make sense to someone that hadn't seen the things they had.

They'd become family really.

"Here," Vera said, handing her a cold beer from the large bucket of ice they'd filled with drinks.

"You know me so well."

With a smile and a shrug Vera replied, "True. Now, go to the men. I'll be out in a bit."

She smiled gratefully at her friends, collected her son into her one arm and walked to the large double doors which led to the back garden.

She enjoyed helping everyone get ready for the annual reunions, but when the time for the actual event rolled around she didn't want to be stuck in a kitchen, or spending hours with women she didn't really know. This was, after all, her reunion as well and she wanted as much time as possible with her friends before everyone scattered again.

The evening was warm with the smell of smoke and barbeque making her mouth water. Easy men were scattered throughout the yard talking in two's, three's and small groups. Standing at the top of the three small stairs that led from the house to the garden she scanned the men in search of her husband while making mental notes of who she still had to chat to.

Spotting him talking to Joe, Toye, Bill, Luz and someone in a uniform who was facing away from her she quickly walked over to join the group.

"Hi-ya beautiful! How is it that you get prettier every time I see you?" Luz joked when she stopped between him and Babe.

"Well, I don't know handsome, especially since you saw me ten minutes ago. Tell me, how do you become more handsome?"

He shrugged dramatically, "What can I say? It's a gift!"

The men all laughed and Babe took the beer from her hand, opening it and tossing the cap into a nearby fire.

He held it out to her and she was about to take it when she felt Derek struggle in her arms.

She looked at her son and then to where he was trying to get to. She'd been so busy messing around with Luz she hadn't really looked at the other men yet. She'd greeted all of them earlier the day with the exception of the latecomer wearing the uniform anyway. But now she did really look around and who she found made mouth break into a cheek splitting smile.

Speirs was the man she hadn't been able to recognize. She knew he'd stayed on in the military after the war, and because of this he hadn't been able to make any of their reunions since the one held during their wedding. He'd RSVP's yes when the invitations had gone out, but had sent a message saying he would be late due to some military logistical issues the day before the event had been set to start.

 _That's the military for you,_ she thought at the time.

"Ron," she beamed, walking through the middle of the group to give her friend an awkward one arm hug.

"It's good to see you Amelia," he said, his voice muffled by her hair and Derek's whine.

She stepped slightly away from him to see what had gotten her son so worked up.

"What do you want my darling?" she cooed, brushing a wayward curl out of Derek's face.

He glanced at her, but his attention was quickly diverted back to his original point of interest. Ronal Speirs.

Derek reached for Speirs, his chubby little fingers skimming the officer's perfect uniform.

"I think he wants you, Ron," she said through a giggle.

Speirs' eyes widened tenfold and he held his hands out in-front of him, "Oh, no. I don't want to break him."

"Oh, my little prince. Look who's able to scare the big scary Captain Speirs. You are," she gushed.

The men all laughed and Luz reached for Derek's hair, giving it a good ruffle he remarked, "Look, the kid did what the entire German army couldn't. You got one hell of a son here Babe!"

"Luz! We are not busy killing Germans. Watch your damn mouth," she said playfully.

Her friend laughed, shooting her a wink. It had become a bit of a running joke between them since they got back.

Sensing that she was distracted Derek wriggled furiously in her grasp. Her arm was already tired from carrying him for the last few minutes, so this combined with his concerted effort to escape made her lose her grip on him.

"Shit," she gasped as panic shot up her chest and into her throat.

Two strong hands grabbed her son under his arms and easily lifted him high into the air, earning his savior a high pitched squeal from Derek and a hysterical laugh from her.

Speirs brought him back down and held her giggling son out to her.

"Just give me a moment to recover. I swear taking care of him is more stressful than anything I've ever done. He's naughtier than all of you combined!"

Babe placed a firm hand on her lower back, and kissed her cheek. "That's because he's your son," he murmured.

She softly elbowed him and tried too scowl over her shoulder at her handsome husband's smiling face. But the relief washing over her after her scare made it impossible so she settled for an eye roll.

"He looks quite happy where he is," Bill remarked.

She turned to find Speirs had relaxed, his face no longer resembling someone staring death in the face, and Derek was happily fingering the badges and insignia on his uniform.

"So this is Derek?" Speirs asked, looking from the child to his parents.

"Yip. Derek Edward Heffron," Babe answered proudly.

"And I'm the godfather," Bill added for good measure.

"Just because you live closest to them. If I were here it would have been me," Luz interjected.

Joe made a deep grunt, "Luz, there ain't a chance in hell that you would be his godfather."

Luz looked agape at Joe and glanced to the other men for some reinforcement.

"He ain't wrong," Toye said in his deep voice, taking a sip from his beer and shrugging.

The men started the all too familiar argument over who would have been Derek's godfather if not Bill. She'd heard it a hundred times before and laughed every time.

"He's beautiful Amelia. Derek would be very proud," Speirs said, drawing her attention away from her quarreling friends.

She smiled, the pang of loss mixing with the pride and love she felt for her son and the men she still had in her life.

"Thank you Ron."

"Hey! None of you schmucks would have been the godfather. It would have been Winters," Babe said to the group of men to get them to shut-up.

They all quietened down and she could see them mulling over his words.

Luz was the first to shrug and say, "Fair enough."

Looking from her friends to her previous Captain she remarked, "Some things never change huh?'

"M'hm," he replied absentmindedly, far too busy playing with her son to offer a more coherent reply,

She reached over and touched her Derek's head, "And this, is Captain Speirs. He served with your Mommy and Daddy just like all your other uncles."

The boy looked away from Speirs to the sound of her voice. He tilted his head to the side as if he was fitting pieces of a puzzle together, looking to his father and his uncles for the answer.

Happy with his conclusion he clapped his little hands together and exclaimed, "Uncle Speirs!"

Everyone fell silent, shit-eating grins on their faces as they looked from Speirs to little Derek.

Pointing a finger at her son, Speirs said in his most fearsome voice, "You are the only one that's allowed to ever call me that."

Derek grabbed his finger and beamed up at the Captain. Speirs' face softened, a rare smile on his lips as he said, "Let's get you a snack little Derek and give your Mommy a break. Her arm might fall off soon."

Speirs looked to her for permission which she gave with a smile and a wink. There were few men her son would be safer with than Ronald Speirs.

Their group watched their Captain and her son walk away, both enthralled with the other.

"Uncle Speirs huh? Who would have thought?" Babe said at her side.

She leaned into his body, feeling his arms tighten around her waist. Dropping her head onto his chest she said, "That's never getting old."

"No, it sure as hell ain't!" Bill exclaimed.

Luz lifted his glass into the air and cheered, "To Uncle Speirs."

They all tilted their drinks and laughed.

 _It was good to be alive._

 _The End_


End file.
